Perseus, King of Disaster
by extremely dangerous kos
Summary: In this story, Percy is a god, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, god of natural disasters, and with power to rival Zeus', the king of the gods is not pleased.


**Hello, this is my first story on fanfiction (other than a story I just barely started before scrapping a while ago), and I would very much appreciate constructive criticism, including letting me know when I make any grammatical errors as those will drive me crazy. -extremely dangerous kos**

Sighing, Poseidon looked around at the throne room. In the grand room was enough power to destroy the whole of Greece, and they were being forced to wait. Forced to wait for Zeus, the self proclaimed king of the gods. Growing impatient, the god of the sea gazed around the room at the other gods and goddesses.

There was Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and home, as well as Poseidon's older sister. She was gazing around the room with a fond smile on her face, although for what Poseidon had no idea. With Hestia it could be really anything, the juvenile bickering of Artemis and Apollo, the ridiculously thick book lying in Athena's book, it could even be the flirtatious smile Hermes was directing towards the nymph serving wine. Another sister of his, Hera, had a worried look marring her beautiful face, for what Poseidon didn't know, he would either find out during the meeting, or it wouldn't effect him. Poseidon had his own worries.

Specifically, that of his wife, Amphitrite. She was in Atlantis, presumably bored out of her mind dealing with the politics of the underwater city. Poseidon would have prefered for her to be in their rooms, doing nothing but relaxing, but Amphitrite was never one to sit around and do nothing, even while pregnant. Given how drained Poseidon was from his unborn son, he couldn't imagine how tired she must be. In fact, it was surprising just how tired the God of the Sea was, surprising and exciting.

Poseidon wasn't this weary even when Amphitrite was pregnant with Triton, and he was his most powerful child yet. Given how much power of his was being given to his child, Poseidon wouldn't be surprised if the child had close to the power of an olympian. The child was drawing so much of his power his hair was slightly greying, and lines on his face were becoming more pronounced, but, such was the result when having a godly child. Had he paid further attention, Poseidon would have noticed that Apollo and Demeter also looked a bit worse for wear, although not near to the level of Poseidon.

Just as Poseidon was about to ask Hera where Zeus was, the King of the Gods walked through the huge gold doors at the front of the throne room. As he was walking towards his throne, every god and goddess, with the exception of Hera, had a look of utter shock on their face.

Zeus looked as if he were a sixty year old mortal, hair whiter than Apollo's teeth, and face so deeply lined he looked like a withered grape. Noticing the faces of the other olympians, the God of the Sky scowled, which did nothing to help the state of his face, and hurried his pace toward his throne.

Sitting down, Zeus gained careful control of his facial expression. Taking a breath and leveling his gaze at each of the olympians he carefully said "As some of you may have noticed, there has been a significant drain of my power." Zeus wasn't sure what the reaction would be, but he didn't expect the first thing for him to hear would be a short bark of laughter from Apollo. Face contorting in fury he demanded from his son, "Do you find something funny?"

Noticing the warning in his father's voice, Apollo quickly cut off his laughter and schooled the expression on his face. Taking a moment to get the laughter from his voice, the god of the sun carefully replied "I was... caught off guard by your need to share what was fairly obvious to all of us." Seeing his father's thunderous expression, Apollo was quick to interject, "But this is obviously no laughing matter. I too, have had a drain on my power, although I have no idea where it came from."

"My power has also had a drain on it, although not so much as yours apparently Zeus" Apollo was relieved that Zeus' glare was taken off of him, and directed to Demeter.

Having difficulty keeping the fury out of his voice, Zeus asked in a too quiet voice "Has anyone else been effected by whatever this is?" Dragging his gaze across the throne room, he made eye contact with everyone on his right hand side, and took in their young faces and hastily shaking heads. Zeus was caught off guard when he got to Poseidon, because not only was his face weathered, and hair grey, but his face was extremely pale. "Poseidon, why didn't you speak up before? Surely you must be just as curious as the rest of us where this drain on our power has come from?"

"I" Voice caught in his throat, Poseidon forced himself to talk, "I know where the drain on my power has come from." he admitted with all the reluctance in the world, not wanting to admit to his power hungry and paranoid brother where all their power was being directed.

Sensing the hesitation in her rival's face, and the questioning impatience in her father's, Athena spoke up for the first time in the meeting, "care to share?" she asked with all the mockery she could muster.

Poseidon wanted nothing more than to leave the meeting and go to his wife, but knowing that wasn't an option, he forced himself to speak. "As of last week, Amphitrite has become pregnant with my child. She will most likely give birth by the end of next week." Scanning the faces in the throne room, Poseidon sought to gauge the reactions of the council.

Hestia's face was grinning with elation at the thought of a new family member. Hephaestus looked as though he wanted nothing more to be back in his workshop tinkering with his machines, which was probably true. Hermes was still just making eyes at the nymph with the wine. Ares was polishing the ridiculously long sword that was sat in his lap. Aphrodite, surprisingly, looked interested in what Poseidon was saying, that did not sit well with the earthshaker. Artemis was intrigued, probably wondering whether the child would be a boy or girl. Apollo looked, for once, deeply in thought. Hera looked relieved, whether at finding out what was draining her husband's power, or that Zeus hadn't gotten another goddess pregnant Poseidon couldn't say. Demeter looked nothing more than a little upset that the result of her power loss was because of Poseidon. Athena had a face that was certainly not uncommon with her, thought, deep, deep thought. As for Zeus, Zeus looked beyond furious.

Using that still too quiet voice, Zeus asked "You mean to tell me, that your spawn is the one draining almost half of my power?!" The beginning of his sentence, which had started out in little more than a whisper, had grown so loud that Hera and Poseidon were both wincing from the volume. The air in the throne room was crackling with electricity, so much so that Aphrodite was frowning at Zeus because of the effect it had on her hair. However much the air crackled, it was less than what was expected from the temperamental god.

"Hermes!" Zeus barked suddenly, "Go to Atlantis and bring Amphitrite hear! Now!" before the messenger god could even begin to get up, Poseidon was on his feet with his trident at this brother's throat.

"That would not be a wise choice Hermes." The barely restrained fury behind the sea god's voice was enough to make the hair stand back on many of the god's necks. Zeus' face was pale with the intense gaze that his older brother was directing on him. Leaning down so that only Zeus could hear him, Poseidon whispered, "Tell Hermes that he is to stay here. Even if you were more powerful than me before, who do you think would come out on top in your current condition?"

The threat clear in his brother's voice, Zeus looked over at Hermes and shook his head. The messenger god quickly sat down, glad at not having to risk his uncle's wrath. Poseidon looked over at Hermes, and satisfied that he wasn't going anywhere, drew back from Zeus, but not withdrawing his trident from his brother's neck, stated "No one will be bothering Amphitrite, after all, she will need her rest to deliver my child." At the proclamation, Zeus started to speak up, but was cut off by the weapon at his neck being driven in a bit further, enough so to draw blood.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to be with my wife. Just know, that should anyone stop by Atlantis for anything, other than well wishes for Amphitrite, our next meeting will not be so cordial." With that last statement, and a glare directed to the god at which the message was directed, Poseidon did exactly as he said, and disappeared from the room in a burst of bubbles, and the smell of seawater.

 **So, thought, criticisms, comments? Please let me know via either review or PM, also please keep in mind that this is my first work and I am well aware that I have improvements to make. This chapter ended up a bit shorter than both what I intended, and what will be the norm of the story, I'm probably going to be shooting for around 3,000 to 6,000 words a chapter. Uploading as of now will have no schedule, because I would rather produce something that I am proud of than something sub-par because I want to keep a schedule. That said, I will attempt to update at least once a month. Until next time- extremely dangerous kos**


End file.
